


Shards

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Inspired by one of the short ads for the new season.   Enjoy :=).   No connection to "The Professor" here :=)





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the short ads for the new season. Enjoy :=). No connection to "The Professor" here :=)

******

The ceiling was beautiful, the sunlight gleaming and shimmering through the stained glass in blues and golds.

Suddenly, the ceiling began to crack and splinter, the glass humming and vibrating, faster and louder before suddenly shattering, shards falling down into the room like rain as the windows shattered as well, the variously sized shards of glass suddenly slowing, lazily orbiting around the two figures before falling in a wide circle around them, leaving them unharmed.

As the last shard fell, The Doctor looked towards her wife

“Whoops” she muttered sheepishly

Rose looked back up at the now-ruined ceiling and sighed

“I’ll get a broom” she muttered as The Doctor crouched down and examined the shards

"Bring the big one!" she called as she held up a shard to the light "ooh, that's not good," she muttered "Rose! Bring the rat poison too!"

"Rat poison?" Rose called back in confusion

"A lot of it" The Doctor called out...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
